


take my hand 'cause when this ends, i run

by cuddlebughyerim



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Yvesoul - Freeform, actress!jinsoul, age gap, but for like 5 seconds, but not that huge, heewon, jungeun is a brat, lipves - Freeform, model!sooyoung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlebughyerim/pseuds/cuddlebughyerim
Summary: Ha Sooyoung is a 22-year-old aspiring model just looking for fun and excitement every now and then. But by chance, she gets tangled up with one of South Korea's top actresses, Jung Jinsol.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jeon Heejin & Park Chaewon | Go Won
Comments: 19
Kudos: 99





	take my hand 'cause when this ends, i run

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, what's up? Here's another fic from me. I've been thinking about writing this for such a long, long time. It's been a prompt of mine way back, but I only decided to write it now because of the drought. Anyways, enjoy? :).

This was wrong. 

Jinsol thought amidst her drunken haste, her back hitting the mattress. So, so wrong. But still, she couldn’t help the whimper that slipped out from her lips when she felt a soft pair of lips against her neck. 

_Ha Sooyoung._ A young model that she met in an insider party earlier— about five hours ago. Jinsol wanted to scold herself for being too, too easy. Or maybe even laugh at herself for swooning over some cheesy pickup line. But then again, Sooyoung’s smirk had already imprinted itself at the back of her mind. That condescending smirk that had shown itself when Haseul introduced the both of them to each other. 

She tried to ignore Sooyoung’s gaze all night. Those quick yet heavy stares that she would give Jinsol as if she was imagining every single thing that she could possibly do. Jinsol wanted to ignore it. Because first of all, Sooyoung was young, an aspiring 22-year-old model that suddenly blew up and successfully wriggled her way to the elites of the industry due to her charm and charisma. And most importantly, Jinsol was engaged to a fellow actor, ready to settle in anytime soon— perhaps, after her 30th birthday passes by. 

“What are you thinking about?” Sooyoung asked, pulling away from her, her eyes wide in expectancy as she waited for an answer. She seemed a bit pouty which made Jinsol subconsciously let out a giggle. She couldn’t exactly stifle it in from the alcohol that rendered her fuzzy inside out. 

_Sooyoung looked like a puppy._

“Nothing.” Jinsol said, all slurry. She looped her arms around Sooyoung’s neck, pulling her closer. _“What are you thinking about?”_

Sooyoung tilted her head to the side. 

“Wondering what got you so distracted a second ago.” 

Jinsol looked at her through half-lid eyes, noting how Sooyoung’s features still looked somehow innocent even if they were doing something of the contrary. So, so, innocent and naive. A thought suddenly crossed her hazy mind; how good must it feel like to have someone wrapped around her fingers, dropping everything with just a single snap. 

_This was wrong._

But how could she even resist the temptation when Sooyoung looked at her as if she was the prettiest thing she had ever lay her hands on? So, so excited to touch. So, so excited to unwrap, almost tearing everything apart— just like a child after Christmas Eve. It was almost laughable. No, not at how Sooyoung was so eager, but at how Jinsol felt so flattered, her ego busting through the roof. Maybe narcissistic tendencies came with being a successful actress, she assumed. 

“You’re distracted again.” Sooyoung furrowed her eyebrows. 

Jinsol only hummed, pulling Sooyoung by her nape until their lips crashed against each other. Sooyoung eagerly kissed back, her tongue darting across Jinsol’s lower lip as she positioned her knees in between her legs, subtly pressing against her center. Jinsol growled, grabbing a fistful of Sooyoung’s hair as she parted her lips to let her tongue slip inside. She let herself indulge at how Sooyoung’s tongue moved against hers, forgetting about everything else besides how Sooyoung was all over her. The kiss only intensified with every brush of their lips, rougher and rougher— just how Jinsol wanted it to be.

Sooyoung pulled away, her eyes hooded as she stared at Jinsol intently. She admired how Jinsol’s lips were all swollen, her cheeks flushed as she tried to catch her breath, her chest heaving up and down.

“You’re good.” Jinsol chuckled breathlessly. “Didn’t expect you to be so experienced.” She humored, playing with the collar of Sooyoung’s blouse.

“I’m not a kid.” Sooyoung said, feeling a tinge of annoyance coursing through her. 

“Show me then.” Jinsol pulled her by her collar, coaxing her into another kiss before she could respond. Jinsol smirked to herself, feeling a sense of pride swell inside her chest as Sooyoung kissed back much more eagerly than before. She had managed to rile Sooyoung up with just a few words. 

_How cute._

“Can I take this off?” Sooyoung asked when she pulled away again, her voice raspy. She was tugging at Jinsol’s shirt, her eyebrows arching as she waited for any sort of a go signal.

Jinsol had to blink twice before she burst out laughing. She just couldn’t help it. Nobody had asked her that before. They would just straight up undress her in the heat of the moment. No questions needed, nor answered.

“What?” Sooyoung frowned, her eyebrows knitting together. Jinsol cupped her cheeks, the afterglow of her laughter still evident. She placed a quick kiss on Sooyoung’s lips, humming in amusement when she got even more confused.

“You’re so cute.” 

  
  
  
  


Jinsol woke up to nothing but an empty space— which she isn’t really surprised to see. The only remnants of what happened last night was littered on her neck in the forms of marks and bites. _Jesus Christ._ Sooyoung got too aggressive from all the praises she gave, or anything that came out of her mouth, honestly. Even her jaws and collarbones had the same marks on it. She bet she had a lot down below too.

She stared at herself in the mirror, pressing against the blooming bruises against her skin. She hissed at how tender it was under her fingers. She prayed that it could be covered with a concealer and if not then she’s fucked. _Figuratively and literally._

At least she didn’t have a hangover. 

She splashed her face with water, before looking at herself in the mirror. She almost jumped when her phone suddenly rang from her room. She forgot that she had set the volume into the highest setting.

Fuck. 

It was probably her fiancé. No doubt about it. He would call her first thing in the morning, asking her about trivial things such as what she would have for breakfast, and it’s sweet— sort of. But Jinsol didn’t want anyone asking her what she’ll decide to get for breakfast the first thing she wakes up, nor talk to someone when her mind is still processing and conditioning itself for another grueling day.

She shrugged it off, proceeding to brush her teeth. 

She found it morbid; how she didn’t feel any sort of guilt or remorse. Although, she promised herself that what happened with Sooyoung was a one time thing. Whatever she thought of last night was just due to the spur of the moment. And most importantly, she didn’t want her name on the headlines of the news.

Because that’s what’s important, right? Reputation and superficiality— how everyone sees you in their perspective, how everyone builds an image of you from what they see on the surface. She grimaced, spitting out the toothpaste. 

But then again, if she wasn’t here; she would most likely be one of those persons, eating everything that the media tells and treating everything as if it’s only for entertainment. 

  
  
  
  


“Woah, what happened to you?” 

Jiwoo’s eyes widened when Sooyoung sat in front of the vanity with an ice coffee on her hand. 

“You could have at least covered it properly to save me the workload, you know.” Jiwoo’s eyebrows quirked, eyeing the sloppily covered marks on Sooyoung’s neck. And if Jiwoo stared hard enough, she could see a glimpse of scratches on her back. Jesus, it’s like she’s been mauled by a dog. 

“I woke up late. Haseul unnie wouldn’t stop ringing my phone.” Sooyoung put it simply, stretching her legs.

“Woke up or went home late?” Jiwoo snickered, preparing the makeup that she would use. 

Sooyoung leaned on the chair. “You’re so nosy sometimes, Jiwoo.” 

“You love me, Soo.” Jiwoo giggled. “I bet unnie was fuming.” 

Sooyoung chuckled, her shoulders rising in amusement. She could still see Haseul’s furrowed eyebrows, lecturing her about how she shouldn’t be so careless all the time since the press and _sasaengs_ could have been following each of her movements. Haseul didn’t even have to ask to know that Sooyoung was just fucking around with someone the whole night base from the way Sooyoung widely grinned once she slipped inside her car.

“Absolutely.” 

“So who’s the girl?” 

“Oh,” Sooyoung’s eyes glint in pure mirth. “It’s a secret.” 

“Is she famous?” Jiwoo asked. They would always play this little guessing game between the two of them while she gets Sooyoung ready for her shoot. Just to pass the time, also to satiate her nosiness. 

_Uh huh, one of South Korea’s top actresses actually._ She smirked to herself. If Jiwoo would look outside of the window, she could see who they were talking about. She stared at the billboard, and she swore nobody could miss the way Jinsol was smiling so widely at the man that she was with in the picture— all giggly and shit. 

_How distasteful._

“Perhaps.” Sooyoung answered before sipping from her drink. “Hey, Jiwoo. What’s that guy’s name again?” She pointed at the man in the advertisement.

Jiwoo squinted her eyes, her gears turning in the process. “Oh, Jung Jaehyun?” 

Sooyoung snorted. “I bet they’re cousins.” 

“Gross.” Jiwoo sneered, covering the marks on Sooyoung’s neck. Sooyoung grumbled, gritting her teeth when Jiwoo pressed down on a tender spot. “Don’t complain, Soo. You did this to yourself.” 

“I wasn’t going to.” Sooyoung rolled her eyes, tilting her head to the side to give Jiwoo more access. 

“But seriously, Soo. You should listen to Haseul unnie.” Jiwoo said out of nowhere. “You might get in trouble one of these days and management couldn’t do anything about it.” 

Sooyoung scoffed. “Since when did you care about that, babe?” 

“You’re not exactly underground anymore, Sooyoung.” Jiwoo raised an eyebrow before flicking Sooyoung’s forehead. “And don’t call me babe, I don’t want anyone to get the wrong idea, you know.” 

“You’re so uptight lately.” Sooyoung groaned, nursing her forehead. “Don’t you like me anymore, Wooming?” 

Jiwoo paused, seemingly to think.

“From the way you are right now; no, not really.” She poked Sooyoung’s cheeks. “That was back in middle school, when you were all sweet and cuddly.” 

“Ah, so that’s your type then.” Sooyoung grinned. “Tough crowd, tough crowd.” 

Jiwoo only let out a laugh as she shook her head, she then continued to work on Sooyoung’s face diligently. Jiwoo started to hum a song, and honestly, Sooyoung believed that the girl could be a singer if she wanted to. But then again, Jiwoo didn’t want to put herself out there and lose, in her own words, her genuineness to sing.

“Do you think I could replace that ad with my face?” Sooyoung asked all of the sudden, still pertaining to the billboard. 

“Why?”

Sooyoung tapped her fingers on the armrest before opening her mouth again.

“It annoys the crap out of me.” 

Jiwoo squinted her eyes, her features contorting in confusion. “The billboard?”

“Uh huh. It looks like an advertisement for a cheap motel, don’t you think?” Sooyoung replied, trying to sound as humorous as she could.

There’s just something about the way Jinsol’s lips tugged up to form a smile as they looked at each other, and how they were blatantly shoving the Soju bottle on her face without even looking at the audience— it irked her. Sooyoung believed that she could do a better ad for the product, or anything in general. That dude looked mediocre at best.

“I think they’re cute!” Jiwoo exclaimed, finishing up with a few touches. “Jung Jinsol-ssi’s really good at acting. Have you watched any of her dramas?”

“Nah.” She answered, shrugging her shoulders. “Not interested. All her dramas have some form of heterosexual activity on it which is bland and boring as fuck. I’d rather watch Kim Jungeun and her sexy ass sliding on the floor while she gun down those men on her dramas.” 

“You’re unbelievable.” Jiwoo laughed. “They’re rivals, you know. At least, how they’re portrayed by the media, and you know how the audience eats that up.” 

“What does Jung Jinsol have against Kim Jungeun’s action flicks? All she does is those corny-ass dramas with her boyfriend.” 

“You sound so bitter.” She teased. “Do you like Kim Jungeun that much?” 

Sooyoung snickered.

“Maybe.” 

  
  
  
  


What Sooyoung didn’t expect was a photoshoot with Kim Jungeun herself. She swore that Haseul didn’t mention any Kim Jungeun when she told her about her upcoming projects last week.

Honestly, she felt a little bit nervous. It’s a given fact that Jungeun was already beautiful on screen. That’s why she couldn’t exactly imagine how prettier she might be in person and from up close. 

Her hands felt clammy as she waited for Jungeun’s appearance. Since the actress arrived late, they haven’t had the chance to at least become acquainted with each other.

“Hey. Ha Sooyoung, right?” A voice pulled her out of her trance. She almost fell off her seat when she’s welcomed by the site of Jungeun, all dolled up and cladded on a silk bathrobe. 

Sooyoung cleared her throat. Right, Haseul said it was a sensual photoshoot for a perfume brand. Although, it wasn’t new for Sooyoung; what’s new was the introduction of a partner. 

“That’s me.”

“Oh, great. I was going to let the ground eat me up if you weren’t.” Jungeun giggled, hitting Sooyoung’s arms playfully. “It’s pretty dark in here.” 

“Yeah,” Sooyoung side-glanced when Jungeun didn’t remove her hands. “It is.” 

“You don’t have to be so nervous around me, you know.” Jungeun hummed, flashing a sickly sweet smile. “I don’t bite.” 

Sooyoung blinked. Kim Jungeun was flirting with her, and there’s no doubt about it. She could feel a sense of thrill rush through her, her nervousness suddenly diminishing into nothing. _What was she even nervous about in the first place?_

“Of course, you don’t.” 

“But maybe you do.” Jungeun tilted her head to the side, looking at Sooyoung with a glint of mischief on her eyes as she played with the button of Sooyoung’s loose dress shirt. 

Sooyoung chuckled, a little breathless. “Maybe.” 

Before Jungeun could respond, the staff called her for the individual shoot, which Sooyoung was already finished with before Jungeun could arrive to utilize their time. So what was really left for her was their photos together, and they would call it a day.

“That’s me.” Jungeun said, prying her hands off of Sooyoung and strutting away. She watched as Jungeun took off her robe, revealing a tight body dress that almost looked like a lingerie. Jungeun then positioned herself on the lone mattress on the middle of the set. She laid on her stomach, to which the staff instantly covered half of her body with the white sheets. Sooyoung was mesmerized by how it contrasted her outfit, and how the reddish light illuminated her skin. 

“You’re going to make her melt, Miss Sooyoungie.” 

She turned around; only to see Haseul, her arms folded across her chest as she looked at Sooyoung with a stern expression.

“I wasn’t looking at her.” Sooyoung retorted. Haseul didn’t say anything for a moment, as if she was collecting her thoughts before she could spit it out.

“Sooyoung.” Haseul called out. “Don’t get yourself involved with Jinsol.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“You don’t have to act dumb, Sooyoung. Besides, it doesn’t take a scientist to connect the dots.” 

Sooyoung scoffed. 

“So what if I got involved with her? It’s not like it’s the end of the world or something.” 

“She’s going to get married soon.” Haseul said, keeping her voice down as much as possible. “I bet it’s all for the boost in their popularity. I even doubt that she truly loves that guy but it would get people talking about them— how they’re perfect for each other and whatnot.” 

_“That’s corny as fuck.”_ Sooyoung jested. 

“But it works. That’s why I’m asking you not to get tangled up.” Haseul sighed. “The media would paint you as the bad guy, and you do know how that would play out, right?”

Sooyoung pursed her lips.

“I hope you get what I mean, Sooyoung.” Haseul continued, softer this time. “You’re starting off your career good and I don’t want to see that burn down into ashes just because of a stupid scandal.” 

Sooyoung sighed heavily, raking her fingers through her hair.

“I get it. I’m sorry for being careless again, unnie.” 

“So you’re not going to promise that you wouldn’t hook up with anyone anymore?” 

“You’re so dramatic.” Sooyoung let out a laugh. As if on cue, the photographer finally called her. She saw Jungeun looking at her with a somewhat devilish smile painted on her features, as if she’s coaxing her to come faster. She looked back at Haseul, a smirk forming on her lips. 

“But you know me, I don’t make promises.” 

Not when Kim Jungeun was waiting for her. She hummed to herself, flopping down beside Jungeun. A stylist then came to fix her hair, retouching her make up before ultimately leaving the two of them.

“Took them long enough.” Jungeun chuckled. 

“Are you that excited?” 

She shrugged, leaning in closer until their shoulders touched. “Maybe.” She said, a little mocking as she imitated Sooyoung’s tone.

The photographer then instructed them to get closer. Jungeun leaned her back against Sooyoung’s chest. Sooyoung could sense her heart rate picking up when Jungeun’s vanilla-like scent started to intoxicate her. She suddenly didn’t know where to put her hands, nor what her expression should be. It’s as if she hit a roadblock. _What happened to not being nervous?_

“You’re a bit tense right now, Sooyoung-ssi.” The photographer commented, her face contorting in concern. “I’ll give you a moment to relax, alright?” 

“Relax.” Jungeun repeated. “You’re not much of an actress, aren’t you?” 

“Not really.” Sooyoung mumbled, a little flustered from getting called out. “I suck at that.” 

Jungeun gave a short nod. “Then try to think of it as if we’re alone. Just the two of us.” She whispered against her ears as she led Sooyoung’s hands on her waist.

“Okay.”

Sooyoung then loosely wrapped her arms around Jungeun’s waist as she leaned closer until their bodies were flushed together. Jungeun gave herself a minute to get used to the way Sooyoung held her. They weren’t exactly far from each other’s height but there’s just something about the way Sooyoung wrapped her arms around her stature that made her feel tiny. 

After a few shots, the photographer told Jungeun to switch positions so that they could face each other. Sooyoung might have forgotten to breathe when the actress leaned in closer, caging her with her arms as her hot breath fanned across her face. 

_Jesus fucking Christ._

Sooyoung was mesmerized. Too, too entranced. 

_“Relax.”_ Jungeun teased, a tongue poking out of the side of her lips. “From what I heard from everyone; you were smug as fuck. Where’s that attitude now?” 

Sooyoung suddenly felt a rush of annoyance. She furrowed her eyebrows as she felt her pride being trampled on. If the photographer wasn’t here, she might have done something to shut Jungeun up. 

Jungeun smirked. 

_She seems bratty._ Sooyoung thought, tilting her head to the side. She gritted her teeth when Jungeun’s cockiness didn’t leave her features. 

“That’s good. Keep that expression.” The photographer said, taking photos for a minute or two all with different angles. “Great job. We’re done.” 

Jungeun pried herself away from Sooyoung, standing up and stretching her limbs. A staff member then gave Jungeun her silk robe, slipping it on her shoulders but leaving it untied.

“Could you tie it for me?” Jungeun asked, her eyebrows arching as she waited for any response. Suddenly, Sooyoung remembered someone, but she quickly dismissed it when she remembered Haseul’s words. Nevertheless, she stood up, walking closer to the woman to do what she had asked. 

“Did I hit a nerve?” She cooed, making Sooyoung’s eyes twitch as she did what was told of her. “I only did that so you could bring out that _passionate_ _expression_ of yours.” 

_“Okay, Miss Actress.”_ Sooyoung scoffed, finishing up the last knot. “Should I thank you?” 

Jungeun hummed. “Is that part of your charm?” 

Sooyoung raised an eyebrow. “What is?”

Jungeun shook her head in amusement. She meant the way that Sooyoung speaks so conceited, so straightforward and so bold; then the next second, she seems as if she’s a lost puppy, just waiting for someone to lead her. It’s cute. Jungeun assumed that it might be the reason why everyone’s drawn to her. Sooyoung was unpredictable, and it was human nature to thrive for that sort of thrill.

“Nothing.” 

“Oh, come on, you can’t do that after you got me all curious.” Sooyoung whined. 

“Well, if you give me your number, I might tell you.” 

  
  
  
  


The next time Jinsol came across Sooyoung was at a party again— organized by one of her colleagues that she couldn’t even remember the name of. She almost didn’t notice Sooyoung from how she was being preoccupied by her fiancé. Sooyoung was wearing a loose dress shirt with a pair of washed out jeans. She looked like an outsider, but ironically she fitted so well with the crowd, conversing with them, keeping them entertained. When Sooyoung moved, her shirt shifted with her movement; Jinsol could see a few scratches on her back that _she assumed,_ Sooyoung thought that no one would notice. 

She subconsciously pressed her fingers to where there were marks a month ago. _Thrill._ She suddenly felt it rush through her when their eyes met. Sooyoung shot her a short-lived smile before looking away, getting back to whoever she was talking to.

“Hey, babe. What’s wrong?” 

She furrowed her eyebrows at the pet name, her gaze drifting back to the man that held her waist so firmly.

“Nothing.” She replied, sipping on the champagne before she drank it in one go. “I’m just going to get another drink, I hope you don’t mind.” 

“But you could just wait for the servers.” The man raised an eyebrow. “They have the champagne.” 

“Oh, uh, I want to see what they’re serving at the bar.” She reasoned, side-glancing. 

“Do you want me to come with you?” 

Jinsol shook her head, maybe a little too eagerly. Her fiancé nodded slowly, a bit taken aback by her little outburst. After that, she headed to the bar, finally letting out the breath she was holding. Once she reached her destination, she almost stopped at her tracks when she saw Sooyoung, talking to a woman on the bar stools. She squinted her eyes. At this point, Sooyoung was everywhere. But then again, it might just be her timing.

Their eyes locked again. Sooyoung smiled at the woman before shooing her off. Of course, saying something that made her giggle before she walked away. Geez, the woman might have been ten years older than her. 

“Do you have a thing for older women or something?” Jinsol sneered, sitting on the chair beside Sooyoung. Sooyoung shrugged, playing with her glass, watching as the ice clinked with each other.

“I just don’t discriminate, s’all.” She humored. “Why? Are you jealous?” 

“Not really.” Jinsol said truthfully. She paused, finding another topic to focus on. “I saw your billboard ad the other day.” 

Sooyoung snickered, proud of herself for replacing Jinsol and her boy toy’s advertisement on that damn billboard with a picture of Jungeun and her from their photoshoot. 

“Pretty cool, right?” 

“I guess I’ll give you that.” Jinsol hummed, resting her chin on the back of her hand. “Everyone is talking about it.”

“As they should be.” Sooyoung grinned. “But I think Jungeun gave me the rep boost, you know.”

_Jungeun._ They were on the first name basis, huh? She remembered the scratches that she saw against Sooyoung’s skin. It’s probably her doing, right? She suddenly felt irritation on the pits of her stomach. Of all people, it had to be Kim fucking Jungeun. Of course, their rivalry was just for the entertainment— well, initially. It’s just the way Jungeun would always look at her if they came across each other’s path; shit-eating and conceited. It started to infuriate her every time that Jungeun’s dramas would top her ratings, dropping her to second place. Honestly, if she saw Jungeun on the internet, even if it’s just her name, she would automatically seethe. 

Jungeun was a brat, to describe her in simple terms.

“You look like you’re going to pop.” Sooyoung pointed out before downing her drink. Sooyoung ordered another glass, listing a mix of various drinks, which Jinsol couldn’t follow, nor recognize. She wasn’t much of a drinker, anyway. After a moment, the bartender placed the drink on the table. 

“Relax.” She said, sliding the drink in front of Jinsol.

“Are you going to get me drunk again?” Jinsol humored, playing with the slice of lemon on the brim of the glass.

“Nah.” Sooyoung shrugged. “But if you’re going to get drunk over a glass of cocktail, then that’s not my fault.” 

Jinsol snorted, taking a sip. It was delicious, as if the alcohol was non-existent amidst the citrusy taste. “You sure do know your drinks.” 

“I told you, I’m not a kid.” 

“I can see that.” Jinsol pertained to the slightly exposed scratches on her back.

“Nosy, aren’t you, Miss Jung?” Sooyoung started fixing her shirt. Jinsol watched her intently, entranced by the way Sooyoung’s fingers closed the last few buttons. She remembered how those hands grazed through her skin, worshiping every inch of her as her tongue did the same thing, coaxing out sounds that she didn’t even know she could make. 

Jinsol flushed at the thought, prying her gaze away. Why was she desiring for someone 7 years younger than her? It just didn’t make sense. 

“I watched your new drama yesterday.” Sooyoung said. “Well, more like someone forced me actually,” 

Jinsol chuckled, interrupting Sooyoung mid sentence as she traced the brim of the glass with her fingers. “Are you going to woo me? Tell me that I’m such a good actress?” 

“No, I was going to say that it was lame as fuck.” Sooyoung replied without any hesitation. Jinsol wrinkled an eyebrow when she realized Sooyoung wasn’t joking. “You’re a good actress though. I bet you could do a different role.”

Sooyoung reached out for her hair, tucking the loose strands behind her ear. Jinsol’s eyes widened, side-glancing to see if anyone was watching. Although, deep inside, she knew if someone was, she wouldn’t care any less. She just wanted to feel Sooyoung near her, even if it was the bare minimum. _It was silly._

“Something new and more mature, rather than just some lovey-dovey shit act you keep feeding everyone with.” Sooyoung said, retracting her hands. “A horror movie would be good. You got the face for that, don’t you think?” She jested, grinning widely.

“You’re so mean.” Jinsol mumbled, already missing the way the younger’s fingers had swept against her skin. 

“Maybe.” Sooyoung’s shoulders rose. “But seriously, do something different. Have you ever wondered why Jungeun is always above you?” 

Jinsol pursed her lips together. Of course she did. And she does know why too; it’s because she couldn’t do something other than romantic shows and films. She was highly demanded in that field. No, scratch that— they were. Every project of hers was with her fiancé. Even if she wanted to try something different, her management would shrug it off just because they thought that she couldn’t get the high ratings herself. It frustrated her. Although she was highly praised by everyone because of her acting, she couldn’t help but to feel as if she’s just an accessory. 

“Sorry, my bad,” Sooyoung suddenly uttered, rubbing her nape. She didn’t realize that she was unresponsive for quite a while now. “That’s a touchy subject, isn’t it?” 

Jinsol shook her head. “It’s fine. I was just thinking about something.” 

“You’re always thinking when you’re with me. I’m so, so hurt, Miss Jung.” Sooyoung pouted, putting her hands against her chest as if she’s been shot. Jinsol could see that it was all an act to lighten up the mood, which she appreciated. She cracked a smile, a genuine one over the small smiles that she gave their colleagues all throughout the evening. 

_How cute._

Sooyoung was adorable, even with that vulgar mouth of hers. She wondered how Sooyoung does it; pulling on her heartstrings just like that without even doing anything out of the ordinary. She was just literally talking, making jokes, even told her that her work was lame, yet here she was, buzzing on the edge of her seat, smiling as if she was some schoolgirl. She hadn't even felt like this when her fiancé had sent her a large bouquet of flowers. 

“You know, Miss Jung; you’re pretty, but you’re even prettier when you smile like that.” Sooyoung commented out of the blue, propping her chin on the back of her hand as she watched the older woman intently. 

“Do you tell that to everyone?” Jinsol countered, ignoring how her heart skipped a beat. 

“Not really.” Sooyoung answered truthfully. “Just you.” 

“You’re lame.” She let out a breathless laugh. “So, so lame. Thank god you’re cute.” 

“I’m what?” Sooyoung arched her eyebrows, genuinely taken aback by what Jinsol had said. 

There it was again. That expression plastered on Sooyoung’s face— eyes wide in expectancy, lips jutting out to form a pout, and that faint innocence on her features as she waited for anything to come out of her mouth. Honestly, a wagging tail was the last missing piece to complete the look. 

There’s just something about the way Sooyoung looked so compliant that Jinsol suddenly wanted to wrap her around her fingers, make her cater to her needs with just a snap of her fingers. She just knew that if she played the cards right, Sooyoung would actually give her a piece of the stars if she wanted to— just to hear a single praise that would come out of her mouth. 

_Shit._

She might be into Sooyoung more than she thought. 

  
  
  
  


Jinsol looked at her contacts for the umpteenth time, tapping her foot on the ground, her script that she was memorizing long- forgotten. 

_‘Sooyoungie :)’_ the contact read. Sooyoung was the one who set it after they exchanged numbers before ultimately parting ways that night. They haven’t exchanged a few texts since, the only thing on their chat is an emoji of a swan that Sooyoung sent her to make sure that she got the right number.

Why was she even so fixated in the first place? It’s not like Sooyoung would magically text her if she stared hard enough. She locked her phone, stretching her limbs. 

“Unnie, shooting is at ten. Just a heads-up.” Yerim, a part-time intern for the production team, reminded. 

“Noted.” Jinsol flashed a small smile. “Thank you.” 

“Oh yeah, Mister Jung asked me if you wanted coffee. Do you?” Yerim asked, the cheeriness on her voice evident. “He told me that he’ll even buy the whole café just for you. Isn’t that so sweet?” 

Jinsol’s eyes twitched subconsciously. Lately, he has been annoying her out of her wits. Honestly, Jinsol didn’t want to admit that this was all just a big mishap in the first place. Of course, she adored the man— at the first few years. When she started dreaming big, wanting to show up on the big screen, the flashing lights from the camera followed her. They shared the same dream and aspirations. But right now, it was just straining. His sweet gestures were just deemed an annoyance for her now— just because she could feel all those gestures were just driven by the fact that he was also in denial.

But then again, even if she wanted to end it; what would the people’s opinion be? 

“No thanks.” Jinsol waved a dismissive hand. “Tell him I’m grateful though.” 

“Alright! See you later, unnie.” Yerim chirped before dismissing herself. 

Jinsol’s shoulders slumped, sighing heavily to herself. She wanted to throw away the script across the wall in frustration, but she knew she’s better than that. God, she never wanted to do something else so bad in her entire life. Not this, _in Sooyoung’s words,_ a lovey-dovey act. She’s 29-years-old for Christ’s sake, and her given role is as if she’s a lovesick puppy pining over a son of a CEO. _How cliché._ No wonder Jungeun was so, so smug about everything because she, herself, is giving that satisfaction to that little brat by not accepting other roles. 

Jungeun’s like what? The same age as Sooyoung? And she already has a dozen of movies, each with a different role, that she had partaken on. Meanwhile, she’s stuck in a continuous loop. 

Jinsol could feel herself seething. Until her phone vibrated, her little sister’s voice rang through the air calling out for her. Oh yeah, she had set it as her ringtone so it would be less annoying for her if a certain someone was blowing up her phone. It’s better hearing Chaewon’s voice than those funky default ringtones first thing in the morning. 

She checked her phone, her eyes widening when she saw who the caller was.

_‘Sooyoungie :)’_

_What the hell._

She felt her heartbeat rising as her phone continued to vibrate against her hand. _Maybe she was a lovesick puppy after all._ After almost a minute of contemplating, she finally answered— only to be welcomed by silence.

“Hello?” She tried to not sound so shaky just because that call notification almost took all the oxygen away from her lungs. She could hear a series of shuffling before it’s all silence again. 

_“Hey!”_ Sooyoung finally spoke. She felt giddy all of the sudden from hearing the younger’s voice. 

“Why are you calling?” Jinsol asked, genuinely intrigued. 

Sooyoung paused. _“I just don’t like texting. Is that a problem?”_

“It’s not.” Jinsol twirled her hair subconsciously. “I was actually asking why are you calling me specifically.” 

_“I just wanted to say good morning and that you shouldn’t skip your breakfast.”_ She could hear Sooyoung chuckle from the other line. _“As a friend.”_

Jinsol snorted, rolling her eyes playfully. “You could have just texted me that.” 

_“I just told you that I don’t like texting. You should listen when someone’s talking, Jinsol-ssi.”_

“You’re impossible.” Jinsol snickered. “Are you going to call every girl in your contacts? Because you better hang up, it’ll be a long morning.” 

_“No.”_ Sooyoung replied instantly. _“Just you.”_

“Just me.” She repeated, humming to herself. “And your friend, Kim Jungeun, perhaps?” 

She rolled her eyes when she heard Sooyoung’s loud cackles.

_“Maybe. Why?”_

“I was just asking.” Jinsol retorted before looking at the time. She had a minute or two. “Well, I better get going.” 

_“Already?”_

“Uh huh, I still need to shoot, in your own words, my _lame drama._ ” She humored, mocking Sooyoung’s tone which made the other laugh heartily. 

_“Still hung up by that?”_ Sooyoung jested. _“Do you even watch your own dramas?”_

“Not really.” Jinsol shrugged, even if it was pointless because Sooyoung couldn’t actually see her. “Just a few clips here and there.” 

_“Then that explains it.”_

“Explains what exactly?” 

_“How you don’t know it’s mediocre as fuck.”_ Sooyoung teased, and Jinsol just knew that she had that shit-eating grin on her face. If it was another person that said it, she might have teleported beyond the possibilities of logic just to sock that person’s jaws. Again, thank god Sooyoung was cute.

“I’m going to hang up now.” Jinsol huffed. “Since someone is pestering me early in the morning, and I have a minute left to prepare because that certain someone also decided to take up all of my free time.” 

_“That certain someone must be a total hottie, if that’s the case.”_

“Buh-bye, Sooyoung. Have a nice day.” Jinsol said before ending the call. There was already a smile painted on her lips before she could even notice it. She got out of the tent that they had set up near the shooting place with newfound energy buzzing through her. 

“What got you so smiley this morning, huh?” Hyunjin, also part of the production team, instantly pointed out as she reached the set. Hyunjin looked as if she wanted everything to just get over and done with. _Typical Hyunjin._

“Nothing much.” Jinsol couldn’t stop smiling. “It’s just a nice morning.” 

  
  
  
  
  


Sooyoung drummed her fingers on the table impatiently. She sat besides Haseul, waiting for the impromptu meeting to start. She leaned on the chair, staring at her phone on the table and waiting for it to miraculously light up. Maybe a certain someone could save her from her boredom.

Jung Jinsol. 

She sighed through her nose, drifting her gaze to Haseul who was preoccupied with her phone. She felt guilty for breaking the small favor that her manager had told her. 

_Don’t get yourself involved with Jinsol._

It’s too late for that. Because contrary to what Haseul had sternly asked her to do; they were calling each other every night, talking about random things until they eventually fell asleep without even ending the call. It’s as if they’re in a teenage love affair.

_It’s been going on for weeks now._ Not that Sooyoung was complaining, but at this point, she wanted to know if everything was leading to something, and not just her chasing the clouds and wasting time. But she didn’t want to ask either, too scared that she might ruin everything by plunging into unknown territory. 

_Jinsol was different._ A total dork under that sophistication of hers, which was endearing. Until she reminded herself that her soon-to-be-husband shared that sight with her. Maybe even more because perhaps what Jinsol showed her was only a fraction of herself. _What does she even hold against several years they had together?_

She grumbled, furrowing her eyebrows. It infuriates her. Because maybe for Jinsol, she was just there to fill all those missing hours. Was cheating some sort of a rush for people pushing to their early 30s? She wondered. 

_Excitement and thrill._ That’s what she might only be for the woman, and it aggravated her that she would gladly let her get away with it. 

_Just because._

“Something wrong?” Haseul asked, snapping her out of her train of thoughts.

Sooyoung shook her head, turning her phone face down. 

“Just sleepy.” She reasoned. “What’s the meeting about?” 

“I don’t know. They didn’t tell me.” Haseul shrugged. “But I guess it’s important.” 

“Must be, they didn’t even let me have breakfast.” Sooyoung whined, folding her arms against her chest. “What a cruel world we live in.” 

Haseul chuckled, reaching out to pinch the younger’s cheeks. Sooyoung groaned, swatting her hands away. 

“Everyone’s treating me like a kid. What’s up with that?” Sooyoung huffed. 

“Well, you are.” Haseul hummed. 

“I’m 22, not 12.”

“Not the point, sweetheart.” 

Sooyoung rolled her eyes. “Then what is?” 

“You’re young and immature.” Haseul put it simply. “Impulsive, even.” 

“Maybe you’re just a hag.” Sooyoung humored.

“That’s why you should listen to me.” Haseul side-glanced, a smile on her lips. “Besides, if I’m a hag, what do you call Jinsol? I bet you call her baby.” 

Sooyoung flushed, her eyes becoming frantic from the suddenness of Haseul’s question. It made everything obvious for Haseul, almost a dead giveaway. 

“You’re easy to read too, Sooyoungie.” Haseul exhaled a breath, shaking her head. “Don’t worry, I’m not mad at you. I even saw it coming, so no biggies.”

Sooyoung pursed her lips together, looking away and avoiding Haseul’s gaze. 

“I don’t call her baby.” She pouted, mumbling to herself. “Just Jinsol.” 

“You’re more worried about that?” Haseul elicited a laugh, propping her chin on her hand. “Unbelievable. You’re not worried that I already told the agency about it?”

Sooyoung’s eyes widened, almost jumping on her seat. “You didn’t.” 

“I did.” 

Sooyoung furrowed her eyebrows. “You’re kidding, right?” 

“How so?” 

“Because you love me too much to put me in that kind of situation?” Sooyoung said cheekily, batting her eyelashes in a playful manner and leaning closer. She sported her best puppy eyes. “Right? Haseul unnie cares for me.” 

Haseul snorted, pushing Sooyoung’s face away. “Cheeky brat, you got me.” 

“I knew you were kidding.” Sooyoung snickered. 

“Do you like her?” 

Sooyoung felt warmth on her cheeks, spreading all the way to her ears. Good thing they were the only one who were inside the room or else she could have buried herself on the ground, never to be seen again. She rubbed her nape, trying her best to come up with a vague answer— mostly to convince herself.

_Does she?_

Before she could answer Haseul, a group of staff suddenly entered the meeting room, causing the two of them to stand up and greet them, bowing as each one passed by. 

Now wasn’t the perfect time to assess her feelings, she supposed. 

  
  
  
  


“You look upset.” Jiwoo pointed out before taking a bite out of her cake. She had called Jiwoo for a late breakfast after that scornful meeting an hour ago.

Sooyoung sighed, staring at the untouched food in front of her.

“They want to send me overseas.” She said, raking her fingers through her hair. “I mean, fuck, I’m thankful. It’s a huge international brand and the pay is good. It’s just that they want me to stay there.” 

Jiwoo nodded in understanding. “They want you to live there?” 

“Yeah.” Sooyoung huffed. “They were spewing this one call away bullshit earlier.” 

“For how long?” 

“I haven’t read the contract yet. They told me they’ll send it to me through my email in the evening. Is that even legal, Jiwoo?”

“I bet you overreacted so they called off the meeting early.” Jiwoo hummed, playing with the strawberry on the top of her half-eaten cake. 

Sooyoung rolled her eyes, but only because Jiwoo was right. 

“I bet you would have overreacted too.” She sneered. “Wooming, they want to fucking send me to Paris. Do I look like I have the time to learn another language?” 

Jiwoo looked at her, raising an eyebrow. “I mean, you do have time for all those girls.” 

“Anyway, they did give me a month or two to think about it.” Sooyoung said, ignoring Jiwoo’s statement completely. “How nice of them.” She added sarcastically, ending it with a huff.

“I think it would be a good opportunity.” Jiwoo commented. “It might make her proud.” 

_Her._

Sooyoung side-eyed, watching as various cars came in and out of her vision as a form of distraction. She’s not really in the mood for what was Jiwoo insinuating. No, none of that. 

“I guess.”

Jiwoo flashed a sympathetic smile, noticing Sooyoung’s sudden distress even if she masked it with her usual indifference. She knew Sooyoung well enough to read her in a glance, and she knew how Sooyoung had the habit to dismiss every issue that truly bothered her. She had always buried it within herself, or in drastic cases; run away from it. 

“You don’t have to look at me that way.” Sooyoung mumbled, yet enough for Jiwoo to catch. “It’s annoying.” 

And Jiwoo also knew how Sooyoung didn’t like people looking at her with a pair of pitiful eyes— even if it isn’t someone’s intent to. 

Jiwoo sighed softly, which Sooyoung noticed immediately. She suddenly realized how harsh she is. Jiwoo meant well. She did all the time, and for her to snap at her is blatantly rude and uncalled for.

“Sorry, Wooming.” She scratched the back of her head sheepishly. “Just on the edge today.” 

“It’s fine, Soo.” Jiwoo said in assurance, reaching out to press the strawberry against Sooyoung’s pursed lips. “Let’s get you something to eat to cheer you up, yes?” 

Sooyoung opened her mouth unwillingly, letting Jiwoo feed her the strawberry with that damned sweet icing smeared on it. She wanted to gag but from the way Jiwoo was all smiley and giggly, she decided not to. 

She munched on the fruit in disdain. Until, a sudden commercial flashed through the television on the wall of the café, making her stop. A cheery noise blared through the speakers, causing everyone to look. This is why Sooyoung doesn’t like watching TV. 

Then again, her eyes are glued on the screen. She saw a familiar face. Her eyebrows arched in curiosity as she watched. It was Jinsol, product in hand. She noticed how Jinsol talked so slow, every syllable drawn out as it slipped out from her lips. She couldn’t help but smile to herself. 

Well, until that fucking brute appeared, matching clothes with Jinsol. All Prince Charming-like as Jinsol swooned over him. 

Her eyebrows knitted in pure vexation. The strawberry suddenly bitter against her tongue as she felt a familiar feeling brewing on the pits of her stomach.

“They’re so cute!” Jiwoo giggled, eyes fixated on the television. Sooyoung’s not sure if they were watching the same thing. 

“He looks like an asshole.” Sooyoung said without any second thought, watching as the man wrapped his arms around Jinsol’s waist and flashing a smirk directly on the camera. It’s as if it’s for her, that condescending smugness that the simple tug of his lips held. It’s like a silent message— _she’s mine, never yours._

_Jealousy._

She hated how that felt like. But she even hated how her heart constricted against her chest, or how she felt all choked up all of the sudden. She pursed her lips together, ignoring how everything seemed to slow down, as if time itself wanted to continue torturing her. She just wanted that fucking commercial to get out of her sight. 

This was her answer to Haseul’s question. She liked Jinsol, because if she didn’t, would she even feel this way? 

_Too bad that might not be the case for Jinsol._

She’s fucked. 

She needed a distraction, to run away as early as she could before whatever she’s feeling consumes her. 

“Jiwoo.” Sooyoung called out; making the other pry her gaze away from the screen reluctantly, a pout on her lips for interrupting her. “I’m going to ask Jungeun on a date.” 

  
  
  
  


Jinsol tried her best to smile as Chaewon rambled about a movie that they were planning to watch later. She glanced at her phone from time to time, only to become disappointed with each peep. It’s been a few days since Sooyoung had last called and texted, or in general, interacted with her. She was still posting on her social media, and the press still had pictures of her uploaded every now and then. 

_Was Sooyoung ignoring her?_

She bit her lip, picking up her phone again and letting her body sink against the sofa. _What did she do wrong?_ She scrolled through their messages, the last thing that Sooyoung sent was a smiley face. 

“Are you even listening, unnie?” Her little sister huffed. 

Jinsol shot a quick apology, locking her phone. _Maybe Sooyoung was just too busy to even catch up with anyone._ She tried convincing herself. 

“Of course. We were talking about a movie you wanted to watch, right?” 

“I was talking about Heejin.” Chaewon pouted. “She wanted to take me to an art gallery this Saturday. Should I say yes?” 

Jinsol thought for a moment as Chaewon waited for an answer from her.

“Is she nice?” Jinsol asked— not really having a concrete background of who Heejin was. If she wasn’t bummed out about the lack of Sooyoung for the past few days, she would have asked Chaewon non-stop, all day and night.

“Nice enough for you?” Chaewon jested. Jinsol only gave her a glare. “She’s really cool, in my opinion. I like her, I just don’t want to rush things.”

Jinsol nodded, feeling a bit envious from the lack of complexity other people had when it came to their love interest. She sighed under her breath, but nevertheless, she flashed Chaewon a small encouraging smile.

“I see. When can I meet her?” Jinsol teased.

“Oh, you could come with us!” Chaewon grinned widely. “I’m sure Heejin wouldn’t mind.” 

(Heejin would absolutely mind.)

Jinsol isn’t really keen on the idea of being a chaperone for the night. Plus, she didn’t want to disturb her sister’s privacy if ever someone recognized her.

“I’ll pass.” 

“Pretty please? It’s a private event so you don’t have to worry about people mobbing you and there’s a good restaurant near it.” Chaewon flashed her the puppy eyes. She chuckled, admitting defeat in an instance. Who could even say no to that?

“Fine.” Honestly, Chaewon always had the upper hand when it came to the both of them. Just because she’s a big softie for her little sister— who has grown a lot over the past few years. She arched her eyebrows, staring at Chaewon. When did Chaewon get so big? (Chaewon is only 19, and is still tiny in the height department.) 

Chaewon groaned, knowing what that look implied. “Unnie, don’t go all sappy on me now.” 

Jinsol pouted, feeling emotional all of the sudden. “But you’ve gotten so big, you’re even dating someone now. Last time I checked you were still 6, and you didn’t want to let go of my hand.” 

Chaewon whined when Jinsol wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug. “Unnie! Stop that!” 

“Come on, just a kiss!” 

Chaewon flailed her arms uselessly, trying to pry herself away from her older sister. Jinsol only giggled when Chaewon toppled over the couch, falling over the carpeted floor with a thud.

Maybe being a plus one could distract her for the meantime.

  
  
  
  


To say Jungeun was as entertaining as bratty as she is was almost a fact. Sooyoung, due to her charms, had managed to convince Jungeun to go out with her for dinner. Jungeun was a chatterbox, to the point Sooyoung couldn’t even keep up with her most of the time. Honestly, Jiwoo might be able to get along with her on a spiritual level. That girl never seems to shut her mouth too.

“So, as I was saying, there’s this director that wanted to get my number,” Jungeun continued her story, her food almost forgotten as she engrossed herself on her nth storytelling session. 

Sooyoung could only hear statics. Yes, Jungeun was entertaining, but it also drained her. She played with her food, her mind wandering somewhere else. Specifically, a raven haired beauty that was staring at her from the billboard outside. 

_Jesus fucking Christ._ Did Jinsol have to be everywhere? 

“Sooyoungie.” Jungeun called out, coaxing Sooyoung out of her trance. “I know you’re distracted.” 

Sooyoung blinked. 

“It’s okay though.” Jungeun mumbled, sounding a bit discouraged. Sooyoung felt sheepish when she noticed how Jungeun’s shoulders slumped. 

“I’ll take you somewhere.” She said in an attempt to lift the mood up again. She suddenly remembered one of Hyejoo’s friends who was organizing this private art gallery from across the street. Maybe now’s a good time to pay a visit.

Jungeun’s eyes twinkled. “Really?” 

“Yeah. I hope you don’t find it boring.” 

“Surprise me.” Jungeun replied, her cheekiness resurfacing again. 

After they finished eating, they headed across the street. Of course, Sooyoung had offered her hand to Jungeun. Just because Jungeun was wearing a pair of heels that looked hard to walk on, and because she’s such a gentlewoman. Although, Jungeun opted to wrap herself around Sooyoung’s arms, her body pressing against it, which made Sooyoung flustered. Thank god it was already evening, and the only thing that illuminated them was the streetlights. 

“An art gallery?” Jungeun asked once they went inside the establishment. The clean interior and various paintings welcoming them. “I’ve never been into one.” 

“Yeah?” Sooyoung chuckled, minding the volume of her voice because everyone seems to be in their lowest setting. “My sister has this friend that co-organizes it. Her name’s Heejin, pretty cool and very artsy.” 

“You have a sister?” 

“Yep. Hyejoo.” Sooyoung shrugged. “She’s still a baby. Well, at least, for me.” 

“You’re such a softie.” Jungeun elicited a soft laughter. 

They started to aimlessly walk around, admiring every painting that they passed by. Jungeun seemed to be pleased, her eyes genuinely fixated on the artworks. She smiled to herself, a sense of pride swelling on her chest for saving the night.

When they proceeded to the next spot, Sooyoung suddenly bumped into someone. She almost shot an apology except she saw a familiar face, making her instantly grin.

“Heejin.”

“Sooyoung unnie?” Heejin seemed surprised. “Didn’t expect to see you here. You even dropped by before Hyejoo could.” 

Heejin saw Jungeun, who still had her arms wrapped around Sooyoung. She raised an eyebrow. Isn’t that Kim Jungeun? The Kim Jungeun? She wasn’t really interested in mainstream dramas and such but hey, everyone knows Kim Jungeun.

She looked at them back and forth, honestly bewildered. What’s up with a bunch of celebrities flocking in tonight? 

“Close your mouth, Heej.” Sooyoung teased her, patting her chin. “You’re going to drool.” 

“Geez. It’s not everyday you meet someone famous, you know.” Heejin huffed, before her gaze shifted to the other woman. “I’m Heejin. Thank you for coming.” 

“Hello, Heejin. Sooyoung told me something or two about you.” Jungeun flashed a smile, bowing ever-so-slightly. 

“Was it good?” Heejin asked, her eyebrows raising in amusement. “Sooyoung unnie has a habit of badmouthing people. Did you know that?” 

“Hey!” Sooyoung retorted, looking at Jungeun in defense. “That’s not true.” 

Jungeun giggled, patting Sooyoung’s arms gently. “I don’t think Sooyoungie could do that.” 

“You don’t know her enough then.” Heejin chuckled. “She’s a big bad meanie.” She continued, her tone obviously mocking. 

Sooyoung only rolled her eyes. 

“Enough about me. What about that girl you’re hopelessly crushing on?” 

Heejin frowned, scratching the back of her head. “Well, about that, I did manage to bring her here, but she brought her sister along with her.” 

“You don’t seem too happy about that.” Jungeun humored.

“Her sister has been glaring at me for the past few hours.” The younger said, feeling a chill rush through her. “It’s scary.” 

“And you exited just because of that? You’re fucking spineless.” Sooyoung snickered. “Fuck her sister.”

Heejin’s face contorted in disgust.

“I mean, fuck what her sister thinks. Go get your girl.” She ruffled Heejin’s hair with her free hand. “She’s just probably daring you to.” 

“Probably.” Heejin repeated reluctantly, giving Sooyoung a glare as she fixed the strands of her hair.

“Well if she isn’t, then you’re fucked, but at least you got the bones.” 

Heejin snorted. 

“You suck at advicing.” 

“Hey, it’ll get you somewhere.” Jungeun seconded, nodding along with Sooyoung.

“Are you two dating or something?” Heejin stared at the both of them. The way Jungeun was clinging unto Sooyoung did give it away, but Sooyoung was like that with everyone so she wanted to be sure. But hey, they do look good together. They also looked like they rolled straight out of a magazine.

Sooyoung and Jungeun looked at each other. Jungeun only heaved a breathless laugh when she saw Sooyoung’s doe eyes, as if she’s asking her to answer for the both of them.

“Maybe.” Jungeun put it simply, looking back at the younger. 

  
  
  
  


Sooyoung had been staring at the same painting for a few minutes now, waiting for Jungeun to come back after she had excused herself to the restroom to retouch before they went home. She rubbed her chin, wanting to touch the surface of the artwork and feel the texture against her fingers. She backed away a few steps, just to avoid the temptation of doing so. Until, she bumped into someone for the second time that evening.

“Whoops.” She rubbed her shoulders, reminding herself to be more careful. “Sorry about that. I was just,” 

All words suddenly left her when she looked up, eyes meeting with someone that she had dreaded to meet for the past few days.

It was Jung Jinsol herself. In the flesh, standing right in front of her with an unreadable expression plastered on her face.

Shit. She tried looking around for Jungeun— her only chance of escaping the situation. But alas, the woman was nowhere to be found still. She could feel her heart going haywires, panicking inside her ribs as Jinsol continued to stare at her.

“Sooyoung.” 

“H-hey!” Sooyoung greeted, her voice going a bit higher than usual. “What’s up? How are you? Are you eating well?”

Jinsol only pursed her lips together. Sooyoung could feel the impending confrontation that was about to come. She had always hated confrontations, hated how it put her in a tight spot.

Of course she had been avoiding Jinsol because it was for the best. Haseul was right all along, but she wouldn’t admit that out loud. It was better if she didn’t get involved anymore. She wanted to scold herself for approaching Jinsol again that time at the bar. She could have let Jinsol look as if she was a damsel in distress, waiting for someone to save her. 

She’s fucking stupid. Everything about this whole setup was stupid and it’s funny that she let herself indulge. 

It was wrong. Sooyoung was usually a _‘fuck morality!’_ kind of person but going behind someone’s back can fuck up anyone’s way of thinking. 

“It’s a nice painting.” She said in an attempt to divert what was building up. “Don’t you think?” 

Jinsol surprisingly shifted her gaze at said painting. 

“It is.” 

Sooyoung nodded awkwardly, not really knowing what to say or what to do. 

They were both engulfed with a brooding silence. Sooyoung couldn’t help but to shift on her feet, waiting for something drastic to happen. Would it be rude if she walked away without any more words said? She wished someone could hit the fire alarm by accident so it could be valid.

“Did I do something wrong?” Jinsol finally asked, her eyes still fixated on the piece of art. She managed to look at Sooyoung from what little courage she mustered. “Are you mad at me?” 

Sooyoung almost went into cardiac arrest, seeing the way Jinsol’s eyebrows were arched, and how the light reflected the gloss of her eyes. She looked like she was going to cry at any given moment. What the fuck was up with that? Everything Jinsol did only confused her and she hated how dumb it made her felt.

“I,” Sooyoung tried to find her words. “I was just busy.” 

Jinsol balled her hands into a fist because there was no way that was true. She felt absolutely childish and selfish. Just pure selfishness for wanting to keep Sooyoung for herself. She knew it was unfair for Sooyoung; she could only offer a part of her because the other half already belonged to someone else for a long, long time. She had someone waiting for her at home as she waited for any signs of Sooyoung. 

And she hated it. She hated how she didn’t feel guilty by any of it. As if the only thing that she could feel is the familiar clench inside her heart when she’s reminded of Sooyoung. 

_Hurt._

She felt it whenever she’s around her soon-to-be-husband. Whenever he wrapped his arms around her waist, whenever he does a stupidly sweet gesture or whenever he joked around, trying to make her laugh. Everything— just everything reminded her of Sooyoung. How gentle it must be if she was the one who would do those things to her, how her eyes would twinkle to everything that she had to say, nodding along with short little hums, or how the way she speaks turns softer when it comes to her.

But the truth was, she’s a fucking cheater for letting those thoughts cross her mind alone. 

“Jung Jinsol?” A familiar voice pitched in. “I didn’t know you knew each other, Sooyoungie.” 

She saw Jungeun, hands snaking its way to Sooyoung’s arms. She furrowed her eyebrows in disdain. This has to be some kind of cosmic joke because there’s no way that this was happening right when she needed to talk to Sooyoung. 

Jungeun was looking at her with the same smirk that she had always flashed her. But this time, it annoyed her in tenfold— just because Jungeun decided to press her cheeks against Sooyoung’s shoulder. She looked at her as if she’s daring her to do something as she snuggled closer to the taller woman.

“Are you two close?” Jungeun asked, faux innocence laced on her tone. “That’s cute. You both could pass as siblings.” 

Sooyoung shook her head. “We’re not close.” 

“Oh?” Jungeun acted surprised, side-eyeing Jinsol’s reaction. She just loved how Jinsol always looked at her as if she wanted to punch the smugness out of her face. Jungeun wasn’t even a masochist, but there’s just something about the way Jinsol’s face would contort into nothing but pure annoyance that she found amusing.

“Really? I thought you were chummy with each other. I guess I was wrong.” 

“Just acquaintances.” Sooyoung said, seemingly without any hesitations. 

“I see. Should we go then? I think a busy woman like Miss Jinsol shouldn’t be kept preoccupied.” Jungeun hummed, staring directly at Jinsol, her eyes filled with nothing but mirth. “Besides, her husband might be outside already, ready to pick her up. _Isn’t that right, Mrs. Jung?_ ” 

Jinsol’s eyes twitched. 

“I meant future husband.” Jungeun snickered as she corrected herself. That certainly struck a nerve from the way Jinsol had her hands balled into fists. “I think we should go since you still have to take me home, Sooyoungie.” 

Sooyoung nodded slowly, trying her best to avoid Jinsol’s piercing gaze. 

“Nice meeting you here.” Jungeun flashed a shit-eating smile. “Buh-bye, Mrs. Jung. Have a great evening.” 

With that, she intertwined her fingers with Sooyoung as they turned around for the exit. Sooyoung’s eyes widened but nevertheless, reciprocated the gesture— perhaps just to prove a point. 

Jungeun glanced at Jinsol from behind, giving her one last condescending smirk before turning around again, her hair flipping to the other side. 

_What a fucking brat._

**Author's Note:**

> @yvesoulsus at the bird app.  
> @bbybearhye at cc. ♡


End file.
